kidicarusfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Pit
Dark Pit (黒いピット Kuroi Pitto, or Black Pit ブラックピット Burakku Pitto) nicknamed "Pittoo" by Palutena and Pit is a major character in Kid Icarus: Uprising. He serves as a rival to Pit and dons a portrayal with antihero-like personality. He debuts in Chapter 5 and is first encountered for battle in Chapter 6. Dark Pit can also be known as "Fallen Angel Pit" or "Pittoo", though Dark Pit hates being called by the latter. Characteristics Physical Appearance In terms of appearance, Dark Pit is nearly identical to that of Pit, with the most obvious differences being his black clothing, hair, low voice, and shadowy teal wings. The darker color scheme is also similar to that of the "fallen angel" palette swap from Brawl, with some minor changes, such as red eyes, and some gold decor and laurel crown. Personality He has a snuff character, competitive urge and cocky attitude. He has more of a show-off persona towards Pit thinking he is the better angel. It is possible that Pit and Dark Pit can get along as seen in Chapter 9 where he supported Pit into entering Medusa's castle, but their rivalry is still afloat. Dark Pit has a strong sense of independence, refusing to serve anyone and berating Pit for his loyalty to Palutena. Single Player His origin occured in Chapter 5 after being manufactured from the Mirror of Truth as Pit destroys it. Though Pandora arranged his creation and intended to have him finish Pit for her, it turned out the Mirror of Truth cracked in the middle of the process and thus Dark Pit is a free agent. After attacking her alongside Pit, Dark Pit knocks him away before absorbing what remained of the dying Pandora's powers to obtain an unlimited Power of Flight. While being chased by Pit, and the Underworld Army, Dark Pit sees himself to be the true Pit as he embodies the original's true feelings of serving under a deity. This fact also makes Dark Pit an enemy of Medusa and her army as he battles Pit before escaping. He later reappears to indirectly help Pit by taking out Underworld troops and the Underworld Guardian. He would fight Pit again when Arlon asked for his assistance. In the aftermath of the Aurum invasion, as Pit's soul was sealed in a ring, Dark Pit ended up in a coma for three years. Coming to, realizing he and Pit share a connection, Dark Pit resolves to save Palutena by borrowing the Lightning Chariot to keep the portal to the Chaos Vortex so he and Pit can chase after the Chaos Kin. Though the two manage to destroy it, the Chaos Kin's spirit made a final attempt on Dark Pit's life with Pit sacrificing his wings to save him. Wanting to help Pit, Dark Pit heads to tto the City of Souls in order to reach the Rewind Spring while he and the goddesses learn of Hades's true plan. However, upon arriving to his destination, Dark Pit loses his ability to fly when what remained of Pandora emerges from him and regains her physical form before using the Rewind Spring to regain her true physical form. After defeating Pandora, Dark Pit uses the waters to restore Pit before being saved by Viridi when he attempts to fly away. Multiplayer He also appears in Multiplayer Mode of the game. When a team's gauge is emptied, a player on that team will respawn as either Pit for the Light Team or Dark Pit for the Dark Team. It appears he and Dark Team are just training with the other Light Team, as both sides will help the loser get back on it's feet at the end of the match. However, his role in the story might say otherwise. When spawned in Multiplayer Mode, a tiny icon of his head at the bottom of the screen will appear. Interestingly, Dark Pit's icon seems to be serious while Pit's icon is smiling cheerfully, hinting at his personality. Quotes "Methinks the puppet doth protest too much." -Dark Pit Viridi: We're at the thirteenth wave, I'm sure this is it! Dark Pit: Then it's time. Pit: Time for what? Dark Pit: Our pre-boss battle rallying cry! Pit: Oh, right. OK. Ahem. Filth of the land, hear our words! Dark Pit: And see our actions! Pit: I am Pit, servant of the goddess of light! Dark Pit: And I am Dark Pit, servant to no other but myself! Both: Together we will rain death upon you! Dark Pit: So, anyone who wants to die, step right up! Pit: And anyone who doesn't want to die, too bad! Both: Aw, yeah! Viridi: Nice speech, guys. Did you stay up all night writing it? Or maybe it's your super-secret twin connection talking. Dark Pit: If I was a copy, why would I kick my own butt? Dark Pit: (After defeating Pandora)... Took you long enough. Dark Pit: (Kicks Pit in the stomach) That's for ripping of my look. Pit: Are you with The Underworld army? Is that why you have it out for me? Dark Pit: Don't be rediculous! I just don't like the idea of someone copying my act! Dark Pit: Hey there, Pit Stain! Gallery Kuro's like Sothe!!!!.jpg|Dark Pit karate kicking Pit. Kuro's back!!!!!.jpg|Dark Pit absorbs Pandora's energy. Poor Kuro.jpg|Dark Pit up close. Kuro Pit.jpg|Pit's black color pallette, Dark Pit's character origination. nicw.PNG|Dark Pit is ready for a fight with pit. Trivia *He could be said to be the successor of Putt, an enemy Pit Clone in Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters. *Dark Pit originated in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as one of Pit's palette swaps. However, unlike Brawl, Dark Pit now has red eyes instead of the blue eyes that normal Pit has. **Dark Pit's creation may have been inspired by the popularity of Pit's dark colour swap. *Dark Pit continues the tradition of evil Nintendo doppelgängers, joining a cast that includes Shadow Mario, Dark Link, Dark Samus, Dark Meta Knight, Shadow Kirby, and Blood Falcon. **Note that whilst Shadow Kirby may appear evil, he was actually revealed to be heroic. *Dark Pit's nickname in Japanese is "ブラピ Burapi,"it comes from "Bura"kku "Pi"tto. Incidentally,it is same as Brad Pitt's nickname in Japan. *Dark Pit's use of the Silver Bow clearly demonstrates the widely unnoticed fact that all bows can split into two daggers for melee attacks. *dark pit's strory and voice seem to be simaliar to shadow from the sonic the hedgehog series. *It doesn't seem fair that he can dodge your atacks so quickly. *It's kind of rude to call him pittoo Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Characters Category:Multiplayer Category:Uprising enemies Category:Uprising Bosses